Diggers' Stash
Levels Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each level of Diggers' Stash. Hidden Items Ace * in wooden box, front left. Hidden behind other objects * on brick wall, left middle Apple * in open Box above Book, centreground Ballerina * on safe, centre background * on floor lying down left of Green Lantern, right foreground Bell * in shell below Chest, centre foreground * in Chest above Grille Blue Diamond * on top box, far top left background Chameleon * Upper right corner on brick wall Claw * In the middle of the cellar on the floor Compass * On the top of crossbow, centre foreground * Circular instrument, standing against the green lantern on the box on the right Crossbow * on grill above Scroll, centre foreground * behind safe far background Crown * on right arm of throne Dagger * on floor below lid of Chest, centre background (handle visible) * behind the helmet on the upper left side (hardly visible) * on Grille, centre foreground Elephant * on brick right of Safe's door, centre background * on brick wall right of stack of Boxes, left background (stacked elephants) * on ground behind Shell left of Green Lantern Feather * in the center, right of chest, underneath some stuff * in the forefront, right side, under the chest * horizontal on the wall, right of the helmet, left of gold tray (hardly visible), left background * on corner on top of broken box in foreground, under green lantern Flask * on lid of Chest, centre foreground (red gourd obscured) * on the right side on the wall * Inside broken chest, lower right of screen * Left side, where wood crates touch stone wall Fork * Centre of screen, just above grille * Right of the green lantern, most right center Garlic * on floor left of Grille, left foreground * on upper box, left background Green Diamond * on brick alcove, far right foreground Gun * in open box behind Grille, centreground * leaning against brick wall behind Green Lantern, right background * On top of the safe middle background Hourglass * Foreground middle, touching edge of screen Jewellery Box * on scroll, left of broken Wooden Box, right foreground * on lid of box below Book, centre foreground * on ground right of open Box, centre background * On top of the helmet Key * hanging on wall right of Boxes, left background (gold) * lying on top of open book, centre foreground and at the bottom of the screen (silver) Ladle * on front of Grille, left foreground *Along left side of large, open wooden box in the middle, you can see the white spoon tip with circular holes in a star-shape Lion * on box right of Green Lantern, right foreground * on the Chest lid, to the left or on top of the Green Book * Mirror * on brick behind Chest, centre background Pipe * Left side of helmet against wall * Inside left hand side of wooden box base Pitcher * on wall below Cage, right background * on ground left of Green Lantern, right foreground Pocket Watch * in whole in wall, left background * on lower Box, left background Purse * on floor right of Green Lantern, right foreground * in the background right side in the wall alcove * Under lid middle box * left side in box with the hole Rattle * lying on ground left of Green Lantern on crate in right front corner, background indistinct * on Chest lid left of Book, centre foreground * Foreground middle, on the ground underneath the crossbow *On the ground on the left side at the base of the stacked wooden crates. Has circular golden handle. Red Diamond * on shell left of Green Lantern, right foreground Scissors * In main center chest * Lower left on floor near small chest Scroll * Right side, leaning vertical against the right bar of the cellar with a red seal Vase * in box left of Grille, left foreground * to the right of big box in the center Secret Hiding place's * Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations Category:Locations